


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 102

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [2]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 102 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 102 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 102

HOLY MAN (CASTITHAN)  
Elah Bandik of Yuke Liro, the honorable Datak Tarr of Shanje Liro accuses you of cowardice. Do you deny this charge?

TRANSLATION  
 _Yuke liro no Bandiko Ilo: Shanje liro no hive Taro Detaka re póhaluna nggo | wonga do zhega. Jemya no paska she?_

BANDIK (CASTITHAN)  
I do not. Seeming is being. How I act is how my liro is perceived. My shame is our shame.

TRANSLATION  
 _Paskanwa, zhulawa. Shiro ksa yu re ya. Nevitsa re shidhohe fyesk’sa • lire re jídhohiro banerudha ya. Nevitso ilu ksa • pombuno ilu re ya._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
God

TRANSLATION  
 _Rayetso_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
soul

TRANSLATION  
 _fesho_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
shit-paper

TRANSLATION  
 _shtako-kyevili_

BANDIK (CASTITHAN)  
No. Don’t... please.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kanwa…je. Zhulawa._

BANDIK (CASTITHAN)  
I have no choice. I must do this for my family.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nevits’ eba ksa támbudhala. Zhurízibuno me ksa jemya do onda je._

NOLAN (CASTITHAN)  
Buy them a puppy.

TRANSLATION  
 _Puppy ksa pozwo me gyesu._

AMANDA (CASTITHAN)  
I respect Castithan tradition, much as Mayor Nicky did.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fánevivano me oza; jídhohime Meyuro Niki do rona._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Everyone’s talking about the Elah Bandik situation.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bandiko Ilo avana ksa yéngibuna re tana._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Don’t start with me, Stahma. It’s one of our old laws.

TRANSLATION  
 _Miya re zúdiganule, Stamo. Vaino vónibuna gwo rehala._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
It’s a new world.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kwonyo gyenda ksa ya._

BEN  
Fuck!

TRANSLATION  
 _Jek!_

IRISA (CASTITHAN)  
This is no place for a child.

TRANSLATION  
 _Myeme ksa liva jerye re mera je._

HOLY MAN (CASTITHAN)  
I-rath bitch!

TRANSLATION  
 _I-rath enyasho!_

BANDIK (CASTITHAN)  
You made things so much worse.

TRANSLATION  
 _Avana do kobe tsustopsa je._

BANDIK (CASTITHAN)  
I have to do this or they’ll persecute my family. And I don’t know if I have the courage to go through it all again.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jemya do onda je, shuro zhurízibuna do chinazunda. Kyuro ji re hínjulenalu dáimezhiwa do abe yenda ksa hínjuganula._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Castithan Law

TRANSLATION  
 _Kastíthe vónibuno_

RAFE  
asshole

TRANSLATION  
 _banggo_

TOMMY (CASTITHAN)  
Mister Bandik

TRANSLATION  
 _Favi Bandik_

BANDIK (CASTITHAN)  
Thank you. For letting me have some time with my family.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bíhalazhwe. Zhurízibuna nggo maina ksa._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Of course. What you’re doing is brave and honorable.

TRANSLATION  
 _Beskano. Famiya re alu sha ksa daimya ki hive i._

HOLY MAN (CASTITHAN)  
God in heaven...

TRANSLATION  
 _Fárubolo liro no Rayetso..._

HOLY MAN (CASTITHAN)  
We look to you from below.

TRANSLATION  
 _Wódhazhiwe no ksa pombuna re fávizwala do harala._

HOLY MAN (CASTITHAN)  
We have shamed you...

TRANSLATION  
 _Fávizwala do veonupsa je..._

HOLY MAN (CASTITHAN)  
But we shall be put in your grace again.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kworo íshkudholenanda._

HOLY MAN (CASTITHAN)  
The stone weighing us down...

TRANSLATION  
 _Pombuna do nyambulu peswa ksa..._

HOLY MAN (CASTITHAN)  
This damned one shall return to you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ji yelaka re névinonda._

HOLY MAN (CASTITHAN)  
His gift shall strengthen us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yelako lázulina ksa pombuna do éshkilistonda._

HOLY MAN (CASTITHAN)  
We thank him for his sacrifice...

TRANSLATION  
 _Yelako fomigaraya ksa pombuna re bihala..._

HOLY MAN (CASTITHAN)  
And we thank you, lord, for your acceptance.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kyuro favizwo shínggyesu ksa bihala._

CROWD (CASTITHAN)  
Under the sky!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ováshe gwo!_


End file.
